Pentakill (RealWhatamelon)
Not to be confused with Pentakill by WOOGI1411 and Xaro. [[Pentakill|'Pentakill']] is an unrated demon created by RealWhatamelon and Pizzanachotaco. People consider this to be an Easy Demon or even a Medium Demon. Description Pizzanachotaco made the gameplay and RealWhatamelon created the decorations. It was 1.9 and 2.0 themed, with elements from 2.1. But now it has no elements from 1.9. They requested 10 stars. Gameplay The level begins with a moderately easy cube section, then transfers to a slow ship sequence. This is fairly easy, then a mini ship sequence follows, with an easy straight flying segment. Then, the player enters a double speed normal ship sequence, which is actually fairly easy. Then, a slow speed ball segment follows. This utilizes fairly easy memory, where the player must hit the rainbow flashing blocks only. Following the ball part comes the cube segment before the drop. Here, the sync is good. Next, in the drops buildup, the text Pentakill appears. A UFO segment comes next at the start of the big drop. This is very hard compared to the rest of the level. Then, the dual wave starts, flashing in Nine Circles effects, which is pretty hard. Then, the player enters a dual cube segment with very buggy timing with a poison electricity ball background. Then, the player enters a single cube segment, which utilizes easy memory. It has a waterfall background with a flaming background, which has the birthday feature cube. Next, a slow wave segment follows, which is actually pretty tight. Then, a quadruple speed dual wave segment comes, which is auto (uses D Toggles). Afterwards, the player enters the last cube segment. Then, the level ends with dedications, inspirations and level stats (verification and creators), and a triple spike at the end. User Coins This level has 3 currently unverified coins. This means that they won't count towards the players user coin count. * The first coin is in the first rocket. To get it, fly through one of the upper obstacles, then fly back out onto the normal route. * The second coin is in the first dual wave segment. The player must do a hard timing at a diamond object. * The last coin is at the end. To get it, collect the three skulls. This also buffs the 96% troll, with a pad dropping down where the spike is. Trivia * The level has multiple themes, like mechanical, cavern and others. * It recently had a comment from KFAOpitar, requesting visible portals. He is currently updating it with art of the forms. * It sadly didn't come in the top 5 in the CC2. * He claims this to be the best level he made yet. * Only one person, Yoshi12543, called it an Insane Demon because of the dual wave segment. * This is his first collaboration level, which hasn't been a copy of a removed layout. * It was made in 3 months (excluding overnight time), including the different updates and edits he made in Canada and England on his 5 week holiday. * This level is dedicated to ZhezGames, a good friend of his, hence the pictures at the end. * It is one of his first Long insane levels. * This is one of his only maps to be made in 2.1 that lacks a robot and spider sequence. * The level is on its 4th version, after going through an intense '''redesigning phase. The most recent version has over 20K objects. * Many people with Creator Points have commented, including TheTrueEclipse, UltraChris and Xstar7. * This is a level accepted into UltraChriss CC, notifying him about the acceptance. * This has been extended, meaning that the last coin is around 96% now. * Tinymanx requested a redesigning update, and that is the current version * Late in the level, a Blast Processing icon with a white and green colour scheme flys past, saying 'Birthday Feature?'. This is said because his birthday was on the day the update was released. He wants a rate for after his birthday, Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCXGAKEdtFs ''(Easy Demon?) Pentakill by RealWhatamelon (me) and PizzaNachoTaco 100% all coins ||| Geometry Dash Tutorials - My Online Levels'' ''Credits to RealWhatamelon GD. ('''''Video and channel content deleted) Category:User Created Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Unrated Demon Category:2016 levels Category:2016 Levels Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Ending trolls Category:Easy Demons Category:2017 Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Memory Levels Category:Collabs Category:Dedication levels Category:RealWhatamelon Category:RealWhatamelon levels Category:CC Levels